I don't want to tell him I love him!
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Two of the three remain so what happening now? Danny love Vlad but won't tell him. Vlad is good now but what was his reason to stop being evil. Sam forces Danny to tell him ot at least asks him why. Danny/Vlad. Mentions of Sam/Dash.


**Yes this is slash between Vlad and Danny. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Never will most likley. Danny is older then 15 maybe 17 almost 18. I don't how old Vlad is but he look pretty good for a guy his age on the show I have to admit. Well here we go. This is Danny/Vlad.**

"Sam, I can't even tell how I feel. I'm pathetic. I see him more now on a regular basis and it's not even for a fight. Ever since Vlad turned good it's been all weird. I don't even know why he turned good." Danny said.

Sam replied,"Maybe you should ask him and tell him how you feel besides he deserves to know. After you see him everyday for training. It's actually not that uncommon."

"Not uncommon?"Danny said,"Does that mean you've falling for Mr. Lancer?"

Sam sends him a cold look and says,"You ever say that again I'm telling Vlad myself because you know very well I like Dash of all people. Besides if anyone liked Mr. Lancer the world would be coming to an end. We all know that."

"I miss Tucker honestly he could help in this department too you know."said Danny,"I just can't believe his family decided to move last minute to Boston. It seems so far away. Besides I thought you liked him?"

"I did but he didn't like me back."Sam said sadly."So we decided to get over that bump and stay friends. Then sometimes after I realized I liked Dash even if he is a jock."

"wow thought you said you'd never like a jock."He said while receving another cold look from Sam."Hey just a little surprising alright? I never expected it at all."

Sam smiles and replied,"I do a lot of things you'd never me to do." Danny just looks at her."All I'm saying if I can tell Dash I like him. You can tell Vlad you love him.

"What?!"Danny shouted and then calmed down right away,"No. No way can I tell him I love him."

"Come on either you will or I will leave a note in your name. Come on all you need to do is ask him why he changed sides. I think he owes you that much after what he put you through." Sam said.

"Alright. Alright!"Danny said loudly,"I'll ask him and tell him when I see him tonight. Are you happy now?!?" Sam just smirks and nods.

_After school about 8pm at Vlad's for training._

Danny asks while learning a new move,"Vlad, Can I ask you a question? I know I usually don't as many about yourself but I feel I should ask this one.

Vlad raises an eyebrow and says,"Alright. Ask away." He throws Danny showing how it should be done.

After getting back up he walks over, not making a move and asks,"Why did you turn good? I thought you said being evil was too much fun."

Vlad sighs because he had hoped this question would never ever come up and says,"Come sit and I will tell you. I owe you that much after what I put you through when we were enemies." Danny sat next to him."Danny, you know how in the beginning I kept telling you that I was trying to get to Maddie all that time." He nods."Overtime I began to realize I felt something for someone else and not Maddie." Looking at Danny straight in the eye."It was you. I fell for you overtime because of who you were not because you're like your mother."

Danny looked at him shocked and replied after gathering himself,"I-I...I've fallen for you too. I know that you're twice my age but I don't care about what anyone think or says." He looks at Vlad."I love you."

Vlad instead of replying reaches over and pulls Danny into a hug. Danny then leans up and kisses him. Vlad eagerly kisses back.

Danny ends up in Vlad's lap and they take one look at each other before starting to make out before Vlad stops and suggests that they move it to the bedroom.

_The next day at school_

Danny came to school with a big smile on his face. Sam watching from not too far away comes over and says,"Why are you so happy? Did you tell him?"

Danny replied,"Yeah I did. You were right I should have told him earlier because he felt the same way and now we're together. Also oddly enough my parents don't mind at all."

Sam wide -eyed says,"Really? My rents would have kicked me out but are you happy with all of this?"

Danny looks up at the sky smiling and says,"Yeah, I really am happy." They walk into school to start another day and Danny can't wait until training that night either.

**There we go another one shot. Well got to go. Please review. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


End file.
